After the Dust Clears
by maidenpride
Summary: COMPLETE 10/5/17. Formerly titled: Business with the Chief. Couples reactions once they are reunited after the PAB explosion in Season 5 Finale. One shots may explore their thoughts after the explosion, feelings of being alive, the new assistant chief, and Sharon's promotion.
1. Fritz & Brenda

AN: I wrote this one shot because I felt there might have been more to Sharon getting her Commander stars than just having done well on this last case. This is probably AU but I'm basing it on a few canon facts:

Taylor was in Pope's office when he offered Sharon the Commander post in Season 7 of the Closer, when she mentioned retirement as a ruse to flush out the mole.

We all know Taylor was the biggest gossip in town, and we know that he told everyone about her retirement plans. Reasonable to think that he would have also mentioned that Pope offered her Commander in order to stay.

Fritz and Sharon have had a good working relationship since Season 5 of the Closer "Old Money" a point brought out when she transitioned to MC and he was one of the supportive voices in the room and throughout the back 8 episodes of Season 5.

Fritz tends to fight, like Sharon, for things he feels are right and justified. He got to see Sharon work up close and manage her team. Going through the Chief process might have made him think about her rank (being the lowest in the running for the job) and wonder whatever happened to her Commander stars.

In any case that's my justification. Also, no one has really mentioned the parallels between Brenda/Fritz and Sharon/Andy, so I spent just a brief moment exploring that. It's interesting how those pairings came together and what the writers have done with those characters/relationships. I won't point out the similarities here, but if you want my thoughts you know where to find me.

Lastly, I do intend to update my other stories. However, I've suffered yet another family loss and a sister-in-law whose been in the hospital 3 times this year. As soon as I have some spare time and a few moments of emotional clarity I'll post those chapters.

No beta. All mistakes my own.

 **Business with the Chief**

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Brenda asked her husband as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Absolutely. I didn't want the job to begin with, the only reason I think I was being considered in the first place was because I was the interim Chief," Fritz shouted from the kitchen as he washed the dishes.

"Well it would seem that that neither of us was destined to go above Deputy Chief then. Frankly, I think this is Pope's doing." Brenda responded as she carried the leftovers into the kitchen.

"Well for once then let me go on record as being thankful that Pope hates me," He smirked as he leaned in to give Brenda a kiss.

"I don't think he hates you, if he did he wouldn't have given you S.O.B in the first place. But you might be right that he has a bit of a grudge against you. As long as your happy and okay with not getting the position then I'm alright with it." She opened the fridge and began placing items back onto the shelves.

Fritz returned to the stack of dishes, "Trust me, nothing made me happier than to hear the words 'go back to your division.' Well that and hearing that Davis had been shipped off to training on the east coast. What a handful she was during this whole process. I sincerely hope that I don't run into any issues with Traffic for the rest of my career."

"How did Sharon take the news?" Brenda asked unsure who else knew about the new chief.

"Well, she doesn't know yet. With all the stuff that happened today Pope thought it best to wait until tomorrow to brief her, or rather have Mason share the news. Frankly, I think that's for the best. The woman was nearly blown up twice over the course of two days I think she and Andy deserve a night to themselves without thinking about the new chief." He turned the water off and closed the dishwasher door and began to wipe down the countertop.

"Poor Andy, I can't believe he had to watch that not once, but twice. How's he doing?" She asked coming up around her husband and giving him a hug.

He reached his arms up around her and squeezed back, "I think he's alright. I'm sure he's catching hell for breaking regs and running across the street, but frankly it turned out to be the safest place for him."

"Sharon does love her rules. Sometimes I really find myself bewildered by that match, but they seem to be making it work." She paused and hummed into his back, "And have I mentioned how glad I was that you're also okay. We heard the explosion from the courthouse and I immediately yelled out 'Where's Fritzi!"

Fritz turned around to face her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You did mention it, but I certainly don't mind hearing it again."

They stood together holding each other for a few more seconds before the finally pulled apart. Brenda picked up her glass of wine and the pair headed towards the living room couch. She sat on one end and he the other, her feet draped in his lap.

"Did you take care of the other thing?" Brenda asked vaguely.

"What thing?" He turned to face her.

She raised her eyebrows, "You know, the thing." She gestured towards the lapels of her cardigan.

"Oh! That thing! Yes I did. Got Pope to sign the paperwork today. Mason's going to give them to her tomorrow. You were right the timing was perfect."

Brenda gave him a large 'I know' smile, "Good I'm glad she deserves it. Although I wish you could be the one to give them to her, I know you've developed a good working relationship with Sharon over the last few months."

"Me too, but in an effort for Mason to build some good will with her I think it is the right decision. Besides I'm no longer her boss, so technically I can't." Brenda was about to protest, but Fritz held his hand up, "BUT, I am the one that's going to bring her to his office. I'll be sure to work in some mysterious congratulations into the conversation."

"She's going to lose it. Well as much as Sharon can lose it, I don't think she will see it coming. Do you?" Brenda asked in between sips of her wine.

"You're right Sharon isn't one to lose it in the traditional sense of the word, but I think she will be quite surprised. Based on what Taylor told you and what I later heard, she would expect the promotion to ever come. Even if it did I'm sure she would anticipate losing her squad, but in a rare moment of government sanity that doesn't appear to be happening. I think this last case proved once and for all that she's the best one for the job, now whether she likes the changes Mason is proposing is another thing entirely." He said as he began to rub his wife's feet. They both loved her in heels, but her feet certainly didn't appreciate them to the same degree.

"It didn't sound like his changes were too out of line to me. Besides even if Sharon did disagree no one would ever know, that woman knows how to keep things buttoned up. Maybe if I had figured that skill out it would still be my squad." She said with a pang of regret.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be you — and I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too, and please in the future avoid exploding bombs in the office. Make that any bombs anywhere." She pulled her feet back and leaned into him with a passionate kiss.

As she moved to pull away, he grabbed ahold of her and kept her in his lap. "Duly noted. Now I think I remember you mentioning something about needing to make sure I was alive. How about we" kiss "give" kiss "that" kiss "a test."

She smiled into his kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck. All joking aside she was glad that he wasn't hurt during the blast at PAB. Honestly, she was probably as worried as Sharon was about her partner's heart. They never spoke about the topic together, no one was supposed to know about Fritz's heart attack, but she could still imagine what Sharon was feeling right now. Brenda placed her hand on his heart and relished the low thumping she felt. He was indeed alive, a fact that they were both eager to celebrate in as many passionate ways and times as possible.

THE END


	2. Mike & Kathy

AN: Another quick one shot about the aftermath of the explosions and the chief position, from another rarely heard from couple.

"Is everyone okay?" Kathy asked her husband as she took his dust covered coat from him.

"Yeah, bumps and bruises mostly. Really it's all this dust we breathed in that was causing the biggest issue. I'm just thankful it happened in this new building, I'm sure the old Parker Center was full of asbestos and god knows what in the walls." Mike responded continuing to disrobe.

"And Andy? How did his heart handle all of this?" She continued to pick up his clothes as he moved towards their master bathroom.

"Well he didn't have another incident if that's what you mean," Tao started to say.

"Well not just that, but you said he had to watch you guys from afar when both explosions went off. I can't imagine what it would be like to watch your loved one disappear in a cloud of smoke like that. By the time I saw the news I already knew you were okay, but Andy…" her voiced cracked and trailed off.

Mike realized his wife was upset and turned back towards her, pulling her into an embrace, "He was definitely shaken when I saw him, but it is always so hard to tell with he and the Captain. The try to keep their personal feelings at a distance in the office, not that any of us would really mind if they showed a bit more affection." He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, "But we are all alright." He kissed the tip of her nose, "Now that I've gone and covered you in dust, perhaps you will come and join me for a shower."

"Ha! I'm sure it was all part of your devious master plan dear," she smiled in his arms grateful he was alive.

"Devious?! Me, never. Crafty, maybe." He smiled back and turned away to start the shower.

"Let me just throw these into the laundry and I'll be right back," she walked out of the room and left Mike to get a head start on rinsing off the thick layer of dust coating his body.

When Kathy returned a few minutes later she began taking off her clothes to join her husband, "How was Fritz? No one else knows about his heart condition do they?" She asked while she sat on the edge of the tub taking her shoes off.

"Actually, I was more worried about him than Andy. He was in the building with us when the second bomb went off. I checked with him straight away, like you said no one else knows about his heart attack two years ago. The Chief, er, Brenda, asked me to keep an eye on him for her." He wiped away some of the steam from the shower glass to check on his wife's progress.

"Wow, I'm surprised that he told Brenda anything, but I'm glad she knows that isn't really the kind of secret a husband should keep from his wife," she gave him a pointed look. She knew that he often had to keep things from her, but sincerely hoped that he would never keep something so serious from her, "and I'm glad you try and keep an eye on him. You're a good friend." She stood up and smiled at him through the foggy glass. "Speaking of Chief, any word on whose replacing Taylor?

"No, but I'm pretty sure Davis is officially out of the mix. Pope sent her off to the east coast after the first bomb went off. Sounds like he didn't take too kindly to her telling the media it was terrorism before having all the facts. Everyone is still hoping that the Captain will get it, but my money is on Mason. He's young, ambitious, and understands the importance of keeping quiet." He said the last bit with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear that that Davis woman is out of the mix, that seemed like a very poor fit. Sharon certainly deserves it as does Fritz, but I guess either way it'll work out." She removed her shirt and bra and shook out her hair.

Once Kathy stripped down to her underwear she grabbed a clip from the bathroom counter to pin up her hair, and took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

"You ever going to get in here," he shouted at her as he stared at her primping in the mirror.

"Yes dear," she turned around and slid her panties off before opening up the shower door.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Not since you got in the shower," she purred.

Mmm he hummed back, "Perhaps I can do a little show and tell demonstration later?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Perhaps," she kissed him passionately and pulled him into her arms letting the water pound down on their backs grateful that they were alive and would spend another night together.


	3. Amy & Cooper

**AN: The whole Hickman thing has bugged me and I've felt like there would/should be some relationship fall-out between Amy and Cooper. This one-shot touches on that in the aftermath of the finale. We rarely read FF from this couple, but I think they're an interesting pairing and I love the actors. Also I find the similarities to Brenda/Fritz intriguing.**

Life between Amy and Cooper had been tense since the whole "Hickman" situation a few weeks earlier. Conversation was stilted and forced at best, and silent at its worst. They weren't the type of couple that had big rows, they were both the strong silently stubborn types. They worked their frustration out in the gym or the firing range - it staved off the typical cop vices of booze or drugs. This fight hadn't been much different, which led Amy to believe that things would calm down and return to normal shortly. After a week the curt greetings continued and the lack of intimacy seemed to feel like a chasm opening wider and wider. Their schedules enabled them to keep their respective distances, blaming the lack of conversation on the job. Amy couldn't remember the last time she and Cooper had gone out for dinner together, as a date not just to eat. All this was why when Amy walked into her condo that night she expected to be greeted with silent darkness, instead her senses were overwhelmed by the garlic and herbs emanating from the kitchen.

Amy set her badge and gun on the entry way table and slipped off her high black boots, enjoying the free feeling of bare feet on cold tile. She entered the kitchen cautiously, still unsure what she was walking into. The last two and half days left her sufficiently drained. The late night drive to Pendleton and back left her running low on energy. Unsurprisingly, the exploding bombs woke her up better than any bottle of Mountain Dew ever could.

Cooper of course heard about the first explosion in the cemetery while working on an SIS operation across town. Everyone in the LAPD heard it, the helicopter team put the call out for assistance across all channels. As much as he wanted to run to the team, check on his girlfriend he knew he couldn't his job was to sit out front of a rundown motel waiting for their suspect to appear. The two exchanged text messages when they could, Cooper offering his support from a distance. Over the last month he had spent a few nights back in his own place, but promised her that he would be home tonight. He wasn't surprised to hear she was being sent to Oceanside, but he was definitely disappointed. The two didn't have a chance to connect when she returned either. His case and his team needed him, and hers did as well. Their personal lives and need for connection once again had to be set aside for the good of the job. They understood it, they didn't walk into the relationship blindly, but it didn't make it suck any less.

Cooper sat in the back of his van when he got word of the second explosion, at PAB. The news shook him, he knew she was most likely there in the squad room with the rest of the team. His lover and friends and nearly been blown up twice in one week, it was more than his nerves could take, and waiting an hour to hear from Amy nearly killed him. He was upset with her. Procedure had to be followed. Evacuations made and injured tended to. The cop part of him knew all of this, the man didn't care. As soon as back up arrived to relieve his team he went to the market picking up some of her favorite items. He didn't know when she was manage to get back home, but when she did he wanted her to have a relaxing evening with a decent meal.

"What's all this?" Amy asked smiling in surprise.

"Thought we both deserved a night in. I'm making Chicken piccata. Why don't you shower and get that dust off and I'll pour you a glass of wine. Dinner won't be ready for another 10 minutes or so." Cooper said waiving the tongs in the air as he spoke.

"Sounds good, it certainly smells good. I definitely need a shower, I'm coated in nasty building dust. I know our dry cleaner is good, but I don't think anything can save these clothes." She said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, probably best to just call it a loss." He said with a smile, glad that was the only loss of the day.

Amy turned down the hall and made her way into the shower. She threw her clothes into the trash and took one look in the mirror making her shudder. She thought she managed to wash most of the dust off her face before she left work, but she was wrong her skin looked ashen. Shaking her head she popped into the warm water and quickly rinsed off, mindful that dinner was nearly done. She craved a relaxing soak in the tub, but now wasn't the time. If Cooper was willing to make the effort tonight, so would she.

She left her hair wild and damp as she put on some yoga pants and a comfy tee before returning to the kitchen. It wasn't her sexiest ensemble or romantic look, but tonight wasn't about any of that it was to spend time together enjoying being alive.

"This looks great. Thanks for making dinner tonight. I was planning on ordering Thai from around the corner, I thought you would be out." Amy pushed her food around on her plate looking down, avoiding eye contact. She wasn't sure what to say, she was genuinely surprised to see him.

"You're welcome, and our team got some relief tonight so I figured you wouldn't mind a home cook meal after the day you've had." He said staring at her hoping she would look up. He needed to see her eyes, to be reminded that it really was Amy sitting in front of him.

"Yeah it's been a rough few days. I can't believe we all missed the suitcase bomb. I should have known, it was so obvious." Amy said second-guessing herself.

Cooper reached out and grabbed her hand, startling her to look up at him. "One you guys didn't miss it. You said the Captain figured it out just in time. Two maybe if you were still in Afghanistan your mind would have gone to the suitcase sooner, but you're in LA it's not like you expect suspects to act like insurgents. Don't doubt yourself or your team, you guys did good." He gave her had a squeeze as he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"It shouldn't always been up to the Captain to figure this stuff out. I mean I was trained and have a lot of experience with these tactics I should have seen it coming a mile away." She tried to pull her hand away, not because she minded the touch but because she felt undeserving.

Cooper got out of his chair and moved over to Amy's side, "Your Captain has a lot more experience than you, give it time it'll come. Stop trying to rush it and beat yourself up over this. Miraculously no one died in either explosion, some small medical issues, but Amy everyONE is going to live. Are there things for you, all, to learn from and take away from this case sure, of course. But take the wins when and how they come."

Amy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. All the emotions from the last several weeks were threatening to spill over. Hickman. Their fight. The bombs. All of it. "You're too good for me, you know." She said with a teary smile.

"Yeah I know, but I love you anyway." He placed a kiss to her lips. It was gentle and soft, their first real kiss in a month.

She let out a chuckle, "I love you too." She kissed him back before he returned to his chair and began eating. "So how's your case going?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows, looking for an excuse to change the topic.

She wasn't ready to deal with her feelings just yet, but felt they made a step forward tonight. Neither of them were foolish enough to think that two bombs, a few teary-eyed kisses, and a lovely dinner would magically make their issues go away, but it was a start. It was a reminder that they were both alive and in love, the rest would work itself out.

MaxiP99 - I may reward your review with one or two more installments, however I find Julio very hard to write...


	4. Buzz & Casey

AN: Buzz and his sister Casey. Just re-watched a few episodes from Season 7 of the Closer and thought I would bring back Casey for this one-shot. Since last we heard Buzz was just visiting various dating sites, I didn't feel it was right to fabricate a relationship for him. I'd like to think all of these fit within canon and character behaviors.

 **Chapter 4**

Buzz coughed a few times as he blew dust off his desk. All his computer equipment was covered in debris, and only time would tell as to whether or not any of it could be salvaged. He planned to bring all the hard drives downstairs to be cleaned. Just as he finished loading the cart he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The theme to Stark Trek began playing loudly the minute it came out of his trousers, looking down at the name he let out an audible sigh. _Casey_. Of course she would be calling him. It wasn't that he didn't plan on calling his family to let him know he was okay, but he was so distracted by all the things that he needed to do.

The FaceTime request blinked at him as he stared at the ringing phone. While he washed the dust off his face, he knew there were scrapes that he couldn't hide. Opting to just talk to his sister for now he clicked on the audio only icon, "Casey!" He tried using his cheeriest voice.

"Don't 'Casey!' Me! I saw the news. Why didn't you call or send a text message letting me know you were okay? I had to hear about this just before I went on the air." She shouted into the phone.

Buzz tried to interrupt his sister's rant, but it was pointless, until she was done it was best to just listen.

"And why might I add did you reject the FaceTime? Did something happen to you? Do you not want me to see your face? Oh God, you're hurt aren't you?!" Her voice sounded like she was rapidly pacing the floor of her office.

Holding his hand up, as if she could see him he finally broke through the verbal rant, "Casey, take a breath. I'm fine. I didn't accept the FaceTime because I'm working right now, not because I'm injured. Ok, I promise. If something was wrong I would tell you and mom." His voice was calm and collected, something he knew came from his Reserve Officer training. In the past he was more likely to come across frantic or overly nervous in a situation like this.

He heard Casey take a deep breath, "Okay, so you're alright?"

Buzz sat down on his dust covered chair, "Yes, I'm alright. The building is a mess, but otherwise in tact." His voice was soft and reflective.

"Is everyone—" her voice broke unable to finish her thought.

"Yes, a few bumps and bruises but everyone is going to walk out of this alive. Thankfully the Captain figured it all out just in the nick of time. We're really lucky. The bomb squad said this one was even bigger than the one at the cemetery." He rubbed his forehead with his hand thinking back on the last few days.

"Oh right, I heard something about that yesterday. That was related to this bomb? I mean the same case?" She asked inquistively.

"Yeah it was. Apparently the guy thought that hiding bombs in plain sight for police officers to collect as evidence was a good idea. Can't say I agree with the thinking, but it certainly did work." He let out a macabre chuckle.

"I guess, people really are twisted. So do they think they've found all these bombs?" Her voice wavered with concern.

"We're still waiting for the final report from the bomb squad, but either way we have the guy in custody thanks to Lieutenant Flynn and I managed to block the other cell phone triggers. So until we know more at least nothing else should accidentally go off." He stopped himself realizing he had gone into work mode and was probably sharing more than she needed to know.

"That's good. I'm proud of you. But seriously, you better call mom because if she sees this on the news before hearing from you she's going to lose it." Her voice began to return to its normal timber.

"I will, I've got some equipment to haul downstairs and then I'll call her first thing," he paused for a moment before adding "I promise" with emphasis.

"OK, well I've gotta go, almost time to go back on air. I love you Buzz. And you promise you're really okay you're not just telling me that to make me feel better?" He could hear her put the phone on speaker, presumably as she put her blazer back on to head back into the studio.

"Yeah Casey I'm fine I swear. If you've survived two bombs going off in one week I think you can count yourself a lucky man—" he didn't finish his sentence as he realized just what he let slip.

"WHAT?! Don't tell me you were at the cemetery too?!" She took him off speaker and yelled loudly into the phone.

"Uh, What? Casey, I think you're breaking up. Signal really is terrible." He paused, "Gotta go, love you sis!" He shouted back and ended the call.

 _Crap! Crap!_ He knew he needed to call his mom right now because he had no doubt that Casey would try and beat him to it. She'd want to make sure he got a full lecture from Mom on how not to put himself in danger and reiterating her concern over his reserve officer training.

 _Not good_. Or in the words of Mike Tao "Can't undo." He pushed the cart down the hall to the back elevators that were still in operation and began dialing the number to his mom.

He held his breath as he heard it ring several times…"Mom, uh hi, It's Buzz…" He bowed his head as he heard the scolding begin. It was going to be a long night, but he was grateful that he was going to have this night and hopefully many more. In the last two days he came closer to death than ever before, even more than the fire bomb house a few years ago. He was alive and so were his friends, colleagues, family really. A smile came to his face as he listened to his mom, he would take all the lectures in the world if it meant getting to continue being here with all his family.


	5. Patrice & Provenza

**Chapter 4 Patrice & Provenza**

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Patrice demanded.

"Well, uh, no, not exactly." Provenza sputtered out.

"Well then what were you thinking!? My old co-workers were calling me asking if you were alright and I didn't even know anything happened!" She shook her head and started to walk away, "This is the second time you've done this to me in less than a year Louie, the second time."

Provenza's mouth dropped open unsure of how to respond. It wasn't that he didn't think she wouldn't find out, but he was hoping to let the dust settle a little bit before breaking the whole exploding office on her. It was one thing for a cop's family to know that they faced danger out on patrol or at a scene, but it wasn't something they thought they had to worry about when they were in their office building. He knew better of course, he had been witness to and even a potential victim in several incidents over the years in the murder room this one was just the most dramatic. Everyone was fine, he didn't think making a call home was critical since no one was maimed. _Apparently I was wrong_.

"You know what's worse than having my friends at the hospital call me," she asked turning back around to face him with a solemn expression, "Having your ex-wives call me to find out if you were ok. Even your son sent me a text message."

Provenza rubbed the back of his head, he knew he was in deep trouble when he heard that news. Much like Andy, he and his eldest son weren't on the best of terms, for him to send a message to his 5th wife was certainly a big deal.

"Patrice, I'm sorry I didn't call, there was so much going on. Besides I couldn't even use my phone even if I wanted to. The captain co-opted it to yell and then get all mushy with Andy." He turned his face up at the memory of hearing his Captain and his best friend being all lovey-dovey on the phone.

"Maybe Louie. I didn't expect a call in the minutes right after the explosion. I know you all have a job to do and there could have been wounded people for you to tend to - I get it. I'm not upset because unlike Andy you didn't call me immediately. I'm upset that it didn't even dawn on you to call me." Patrice paused collecting herself before continuing, "That even after hearing your best friend pour his heart out in concern over his fiancé it didn't give you pause and make you think maybe I should call my wife too. That's what has me so upset." She headed towards the bedroom and Provenza followed, knowing once the bedroom door was shut he'd be on the couch for the remainder of the night with no chance to grovel his way back to his bed.

"Patrice I'm sorry, really. Maybe all that dust got to me or something. What can I do to make it up to you sweetheart?" He asked grabbing her hand and pouring on the charm.

"Flowers and wine won't fix this Louie. You can't buy, barter, cheat, or steal your way out of this one. Either you care enough about someone to let them know you're ok or you don't. Until you figure that out maybe you should sleep on the couch." With that she closed the door to the bedroom.

Provenza stood there for a moment feeling defeated. He knew he was in the wrong the minute he saw her face he knew it, but was surprised he couldn't fix it. He stayed for a few moments until he saw the light beneath the door extinguish and walked back to the living room. Sitting on the couch he pulled out his phone and looked through his text messages. There were several unread messages from his kids and grandkids asking if he was okay. As he went to respond a generic "I'm fine," reply his finger paused over one name. He knew he needed to delete the message, if Patrice ever found out it would only make this current situation even worse. If she knew that in the immediate aftermath of the explosion he did text someone to let them know he was alive and well, someone that he still loved and that loved him - at least in a way. Liz's reply had been short but he read the relief in between the words. It wasn't that Patrice was somehow unimportant or that he didn't love his wife, but Liz had been there from the beginning, since the Academy. While their marriage completely fell apart because of the job, he knew at the end of the day she was the one person outside of work that would ever really _get it_. He took a moment to re-read her message before swiping his finger to delete the thread.

He picked up the remote and flipped on the Dodger game. There was nothing he could do tonight to make this up to Patrice, but he resigned himself to making her breakfast in bed, or at least going out and getting her some of that overpriced coffee she liked and some flowers as a start. _Gotta work my way up fast, my back can't take more than two nights on this fancy sofa of hers._

 _MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC_

I know this was really short, but I have a heck of a time writing these two. Also, I'm sure some of you would have preferred a funnier bit but I do feel like Provenza would have found a way to screw this up as he often does. Also, I blame the Liz bit on having just rewatched "Fool's Gold" thanks to ilovedesserts recent story, and noting the love he still has for his first ex-wife. I plan to do one final one-shot which will be Sharon and Andy.


	6. Sharon & Andy

**CHAPTER 6 SHARON & ANDY**

"I'm still mad at you," Sharon said as she walked through the bedroom into the shower. Her body was coated with dust and pieces of debris. Every muscle in her body ached, not that she was willing to admit it to anyone, not even Andy. All she dreamt of after the initial "dust" settled was taking a long hot bath. Naturally, that was out of the question now. It was nearly midnight, it took them hours to finish the incident reports and while not a use of Force situation, FID was on hand because officers were injured. She secretly despised that rule after it took hours for the scene to be secured and cleared, for her team to be interviewed and assessed. Again, she wasn't going to share that information with anyone else.

"I know you are, and the old Andy might have stood here and argued with you about why I did what I did, but new Andy is just going to give you a hug and some space," he pulled her tight and placed a kissed to her dusty forehead. "You hop in first, I'm going to let you rinse off a bit," he let her go and took a step back. They took the moment to stare at each other, they didn't need words, at least not anymore. They came to realize that if they had just stopped talking this all may have come together years ago. Alas life worked in strange and wondrous ways and he had her now, whatever else came before wouldn't change what would be in the future.

Sharon finally turned around and stepped into the bathroom. She closed the door and began to slowly strip away the torn and battered suit from her bruised body. Lifting and twisting herself from each article of clothing elicited a low groan. It took longer than normal for her to get everything room and once she did she hesitated to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to see the image of how close to death she actually got. Taking a deep breath her eyes slowly lifted taking stock of her stomach, then arms, her chest, and finally her face. It was hard to distinguish dust from bruises. For once she could say without over-exaggerating that she could hardly recognize herself, as shutter shook through her body as it reacted to the cool air of the room. She knew it was more than just the air causing the goosebumps and trembling, but for now she chose to ignore it, she wasn't ready to break down just yet.

Finally breaking eye contact with the mirror she turned around a started the shower, waiting until the water was hot before stepping in. Steam quickly began filling the small bathroom, covering the mirror as she stood beneath the pounding stream she was thankful the she could no longer see herself reflected back. She looked down at the tile floor and saw brown mixed with tinges of red streaming from her legs and into the drain. Andy was right she needed a minute to herself, to _rinse off_.

Once he heard the water turn on Andy left his post at the bathroom door. He waited listening to her groans, holding himself back from barging in and taking over. He wanted to help her, be there for her, but if he had learned nothing else about Sharon in nearly twenty years she did things on her own time, in her own way. She wouldn't be rushed, and most importantly she needed time to process. He knew now that it didn't mean she was shutting him out, she would come to him when she was ready. A minuscule smile flickered across his face, she and Rusty couldn't be more alike if she gave birth to him herself. Satisfied that she was okay for the moment he headed for the kitchen. It was too late to eat, really they were too emotional to eat. He turned the stove on and filled the orange kettle with water. He wasn't much of a tea drinker, but since his heart attack he was learning to acquire a taste for it. He still craved coffee, but the lower caffeine was good for his health so he humored her with the tea. He smiled again as he reached for the wooden box of tea bags and began sorting through the varieties. A month after his stint in the hospital she took him to Teavana in an effort to educate him about all things tea. She handed him sample after sample to try and had the poor store assistant opening can after can of tea leaves for me to smell. Sharon loved going wine tasting with Gavin, Nicole, and even her daughter when she was around. It wasn't something they could share together, but he figured he could learn to appreciate tea for her, for them. He pulled out two bags of Chamomile tea and draped them into the cup. It was his least favorite, but he knew it helped her sleep and while neither of them were destined to get a decent rest it could at least relax her a bit.

Sharon could have stayed in the shower for an hour, the hot water pounding her battered flesh, but she could hardly stay standing after just a few minutes. Washing the last of the soap off she tilted her neck up into the stream for one moment longer before slowly turning the water off. Quiet now filled the air and she realized she missed the sound of running water, the soothing white noise. Her ears were still ringing and probably would for a few days, but the water seemed to mask it. She wrapped herself in a large white bath sheet and quickly toweled off and wrapped her hair up before reluctantly leaving the warm, steam filled room.

A low light glowed from across the room as she stepped into the bedroom. The bed was turned down, pillows laying on the bench. The bedroom door was ajar, but Andy wasn't there which surprised Sharon. She anticipated to open the door and have him collapse forward as he leaned against it. In the past he wouldn't have let her out of his sight, but tonight seemed different he was giving her space and she didn't understand why, what was different about this time from any other. Even though Rusty had been convinced that it was okay to stay with Gus, since he was leaving in four weeks to move to Napa and they needed time together to either grieve the break-up or find away to stick together, she didn't feel comfortable walking through the condo in the nude. While Andy would love the view, he was more comfortable about nudity than she ever was. She wasn't a prude and it wasn't really a Catholic guilt thing, she was happy with her body, she just preferred clothes, it was as simple as that.

She slipped on some underwear and one of Andy's white undershirts. Satisfied that she was decent, she remove the towel and shook out her damp hair. She hated going to bed with wet hair, what it did to pillows, but she just didn't have the energy to do anything about it tonight. When a high whistle hit her ears she thought the ringing was worse for a second, but then figured it was Andy. Her Andy making her favorite tea that she knew deep down he hated to drink. For the first time in several days a smile crossed her lips. She was still mad at him, both as his boss and his fiancé, but this moment she didn't have the heart to do anything about it. They nearly lost each other today and what she needed was him, they'd deal with the rest when dawn came all too soon.

She followed the sound of the kettle and found Andy standing in the kitchen with his back turned towards the stove. She watched him intently as he lifted it and poured the hot water into the two mugs. One would have a little milk at the bottom for her. She wasn't normally a milk drinker with her tea, but he knew at night and on a day like this it would be the right call. Slowly, like a cat, she crept up behind him but before she even put her arms around him he whispered, "Hi." Without her heels the woman was stealthy he gave her credit for trying, but he would always know where she was even when she was trying not to make a sound. It wasn't just the smell of her perfume, which was a dead give away. It was her presence, he could always feel when she was around, and when she wasn't because he'd feel empty. He knew she was in the kitchen before she even saw him because he felt his body filling with energy the minute she was near. It was how he knew he could give her the emotional and mental space she needed tonight, because all either of them needed was just to know the other one was alive, and nearby.

Sharon let out a little playfully frustrated huff at the fact that he knew she was there, but wrapped her arms around his middle nonetheless.

"I made you tea," he said turning around in her arms.

"I see, thank you," she replied lifting the warm mug to her lips. She closed her eyes as she took a long deep drink. The warm liquid flowed down her throat and filled her belly, warming her from the inside out.

"You're welcome," he took a sip of his own and tried to hide the automatic grimace that always came from the first sip when his brain was expecting coffee but was getting something entirely not coffee. He set his mug down and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly once again.

"Better?" It sounded like he was asking about her shower, but they both knew better the question ran far deeper.

"I am now," she buried her face into his chest as she felt his hands gently running through her damp, curly locks. She let out a soft hum as the touch lulled her into a relaxed trance.

"Me too," Andy whispered as he continued to hold and rock her gently, "me too."

SsS

THE END


End file.
